The present invention generally relates to hair accessories which employ hair combs and strands of material, typically elastic strands, which are attached to the spines of the hair combs. The invention more particularly relates to the combs used in such hair accessory products.
Hair accessory products are used to style and decorate a woman's hair. In one widely used type of hair accessory product, referred to herein as a “dual comb hair accessory,” elastic strands of material are attached to and interconnect the spines of two opposed combs. The opposed combs are pulled apart so that the elastic strands are stretched, and then the combs are folded under and inserted into the hair to retain the hair in a desired position. Often, the elastic strands, which can be parallel, braided, intertwined or crisscrossed, are beaded or fabric covered to provide a decorative element to the accessory.
Plastic combs are often used for dual comb hair accessory products. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,086, which discloses a dual comb hair accessory having plastic combs interconnected by fabric covered elastic bands. However, use of conventional plastic combs involves a number of difficulties. First, the spine of the comb is by necessity relatively wide in order to provide sufficient strength and thickness of material for the attachment openings for the accessory's elastic elements. The large spines create a relatively bulky comb, which is noticeable in the hair and which is not aesthetically pleasing. Further, when worn, attachment of the elastic strands to strand openings on the flat spines of the combs tends to lift the spine of the combs from the head, thereby creating stability problems. Still further, the connections of the elastics on the underside of the comb, such as knots or other forms of attachment, can create pressure points between the comb and the scalp, causing discomfort to the wearer. These connections can also cause the spine to perch up on the wearer's head, thereby exacerbating the stability problem. Still further the gathering of strand connections underneath the spine can sometimes stick out from underneath the spine, creating an unsightly look that detracts from the desired ornamental appearance of the accessory.
The present invention provides an improved hair comb that overcomes the problems associated with conventional plastic combs used with dual comb hair accessories. The improved hair comb of the invention offers greater stability for the hair accessory, and when worn, permits strand connections behind the spine to be displaced from areas where they can sometimes be seen and cause discomfort. The present invention also provides a comb having a relatively unobtrusive comb spine that is more aesthetically pleasing yet durable. Other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following specification and claims.